


Protect You

by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem/pseuds/IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like any other day in the ER for trauma surgeon, April Kepner. When things go for bad to worse and April is put in danger and hurt. But Jackson is not far way. What will he do and how far will he go to protect the woman he loves. Japril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's just like any other day in the ER for trauma surgeon, April Kepner. Earlier that morning there had been a three car pile up. Eight people involved in the crash were severely wounded and were all rushed to Grey Sloan Memorial for treatment.

Which had turned the ER from kinda busy to completely chaotic in a matter of minutes. All the patents that had been in ER before the accident that were not critical, had to wait.

Thankfully that part of her day was over. Not that she didn't love her job, but when there are that many people severely hurt things tend to get hectic. Lucky all the patents that had been hurt in the car accident had all survived.

Now all April had to do was check on and treat the patents that were left over in The Pit. She was left with last three patents that have been left from earlier that morning. After that, she would be done for the day. 

Ten minutes later April had just finished dealing with a patent. She still had two more patents to see. One of which had been here almost all day and he was last on her list. His brother had brought him in after he had been in an almost serious car crash this morning.

"Alright Miss Tyrrell, I have cleaned and dressed the wound on your leg and I'm going to get one of the nurses to page someone from Plastics. To come and take care of that cut on your forehead for you. And, again I am so sorry for making you wait for most of the day." April told the woman as she placed away the tray she had used.  
"It's okay dear, I understand that there are people who have been hurt worse than me. And, they need to be seen first. I get that"

As April pulled off her gloves walked over to the nurse's station and asked the main nurse on-call "Darcey, Can you someone page from Plastics to see Miss Tyrrell for me please?"  
"Sure thing Dr. Kepner."  
"Oh, if anyone needs me. I'll be with the patent next to Miss Tyrrell."  
Jackson had barely scrubbed out of surgery on the last of the crash victims. When his pager when off, calling him to The Pit for a consult. Jackson ran his hands over his short hair, then his face and let out a small groan.

***

He was so ready for this day to be over. But it looked like he wasn't going to get to go home any time soon.  
All he wanted to was to go home have some dinner, they curl up on the coach with his wife. And watch a movie Even if that meant he would have watch whatever chick-flick April would put on.

Jackson walked into The Pit and up to the nurse on call.  
"Hey Darcey, you guys paged me down here for a consult. What's going on?"

"Hey Dr. Avery, Dr. Kepner asked us to page you to see to the cut on Miss Tyrrell's face. She's in bed Four, Dr. Kepner said she would be with the patent in the bed next to it if you have any questions for her."  
"Okay, thank you."

"Hi Miss Tyrrell, I'm Dr. Avery, how are you doing?" Jackson said as he walked up to her bed. Closing the curtain behind him as he did so.

"I'm fine thank you besides this cut on my forehead"  
"Well that's what I'm here for to fix you." Jackson then shot her his Avery smile. The one that makes all the girls swoon.

Before pulling on a pair of gloves and starting to clean the cut on her forehead.

***

"Hi Miss Hudson, I hear that you took a fall at work today and rolled your ankle badly" April greeted her new patent after looking up from her tablet.

"Yeah, I slipped off the stage while I was trying to do one of the more difficult dance moves. And, me being as tiny as I am I landed wrong."

"Well it doesn't look like its broken." April told her as she gently moved her ankle. "But I'll get an X-ray done just to be sure."

As April finished her sentence the curtain around Miss Hudson's bed was ripped open.

"Sir you can't be in here."  
"You need to come and see my brother." The man said in a slightly aggravated tone.  
"And your brother is?"  
"Michael Hunters, I brought him this morning. After he had a small car accident."

"Well, Mr. Hunters your brother is not critical and I'll be in to see him as soon as I'm done here."  
"We've been here all day because you idiots think that my brother is not important enough to see him." He yelled clearly getting very aggravated.

"Mr. Hunters, let's take this away from my patent.", April said before turning to Miss Hudson. "I'm so sorry about this, I'll be right back.

April and Mr. Hunters moved outside the patent bay that April had been inside of. To just before one of the trauma bays.

"Look Mr. Hunters, I am sorry that you and your brother have waited all day, but there was an emergency this morning and everyone that was not in critical had to wait and your brother was one of those people."

"Then why aren't you seeing him now?!"  
"Because there are people who were here, before him."  
"This is bullshit, you are in there with some woman who has nothing but a glorified sprained ankle."

"I am sorry Sir, but I'll get to your brother as soon as I can. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patent that I have to get back too." she told him as she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"No you're gonna see him NOW." He told her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him.  
"Let go of me now.", April said through clenched teeth as she pulled her arm free. 

That's when things went from bad to worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April saw the man's hands move towards her; they moved so fast that she didn't have time to move out-of-the-way. Before she felt his hands grab her shoulders.

She lets out a scream as Mr. Hunters grabs her shoulders hard. Shoves her as hard as he could.

As April is smashed into the wall behind her, her upper body hits the window frame that looked into one of the trauma room's that was behind her. Hard, so hard that it causes her head to jerk back and hit part of the window frame as well.

April hadn't been this sacred for her own life in a long time. She felt her heart rate speed up to the point, were it felt as if her heart was going to bust right out of her chest. She felt her whole body go in to shock and she couldn't move.

***

When he heard a small scream of pain and fright in what he knew was April's voice. Jackson drops the equipment that he had been using on the patent into the tray next to him, his gloves followed seconds after. He then ripped open the curtain. His mind and body instantly going into protective husband/best friend mode.

There was only one thought that hit Jackson's mind before he reacted to the site of what was happening with April before he reacted. And, it was 'What the fuck'.

He was then hit with a blind rage at the man who was hurting the person he loved, most in this world.

If you had asked him, at that moment what he was thinking he was gonna do. Jackson wouldn't have been able to tell you. All he knew was that he had to stop what was happening. To protect April.

Keep her safe no matter what; that was his job. From the minute that he realized that he was in love with her he knew he would do anything to protect her, even lay down his life if he had too.

***

Before he knew what he was doing, Jackson had grabbed the man under his arms and ripped him from April. He then proceeded to throwing the man on to the ground before climbing on top of him

Jackson's fist hit his face, first in the jaw then the nose "You ever come anywhere near that woman again and I'll kill you." he growled then punched him in the cheek a few more times. Before he felt, someone grab him under his arms before lifting him up.

"Easy, Avery, calm down we have this from here." Owen told him as he held the younger man back.

"But.. can you see what he did to April." Jackson barely managed to get out, as his chest heaved with his erratic breathing.

"It's okay, go and check on your wife, she needs you. We'll talk about this later."

When Owen let him go Jackson ran over to where April, was kind of sitting kind of lying on the floor.  
As Jackson had pulled Mr. Hunters away from April she had sidled down the wall to the floor.

***

When he got to April there were a few nurses around her. Trying to help her. "Excuse me.", he said as he started to push his way through the nurses to get to April.  
After he got through the nurses, he couched down to her eye level.

It seemed that she felt his presence without him even having to say a word and her tear filled eyes meet his. "Jackson" April cried and threw her arms around his neck.

"Baby, its okay I'm here, I'm here" he whispered to her as he put his arms under her knees and pulled her now shaking body into his own. Placing a kiss on the top of her head as he did so.

April's shaking body molds itself into his own. She tucks her head into the crook of his neck, seeking the warmth, comfort and safety that, she knows his body will provide. "It's okay I've got you" he whispered to her before taking charge.

"Okay let's set her up in trauma bay 2. I'm pretty sure she's going in to shock. Page Bailey, Grey and Shepherd. Jackson told the nurses around him one of which happened to be Darcey who ran off to page the required doctor's.

***

Jackson carried April into the trauma bay where the nurses are setting up the room.

"April, Baby I have to put you down. So, the other doctors can check you to make sure your alright" Jackson told her as he tried to put her down on the bed in the trauma room. All April did was bury her head further into the crook of his neck. Her whole body then started to shake even more.

"Hey, April calm down, it's okay I'm here, you are safe and I'm not going to let anything happen you I promise, but you have to let me put you down. I promise that I'm not going anywhere okay?"

April gave him a small nod and let Jackson place her on the bed. Before she removed her head out from, the crook of his neck and unwrapped her hands from around his neck she begged quietly "Please don't leave"  
"I'm not going anywhere" Jackson told her then he placed a kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled back he took a hold of her hand so she would know that he was still there and waited for the others to get there so they could work on her.

***

Derek, Meredith and Bailey all run into the room at the same time  
"What's happened?" Derek asks

"She was smashed up against a wall outside the other trauma bay by a patient or someone with a patient I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure she hit her head and there maybe other injures to her body. She's also gone in to shock as far as I can tell." Jackson filled them in.

"Oh my..." Both Bailey and Meredith exclaim "What are we both doing here through?" Meredith asked him as she motioned between herself and Bailey.  
"Well I kinda did a number on the guy that did this to her." He tells her, holding up his injured hand as proof.

"Okay, Jackson come with me and I'll clean that up for you and Bailey can stay here and help April."

"No I can't leave her, Mere, I promised her that I wouldn't go anywhere and I will not go back on my word to her. Just fix it here, please." he begs

Meredith gives him a warm smile. Before telling him "Okay, then I'll go and get the stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later.

Jackson sat by April's bedside the whole time she was asleep, holding her hand. After everything that had happened, she went into a bit of shock and passed out. When he heard a small moan, he snapped his eyes up to April's face. He spoke when he saw her eyes start to flutter open.

"Hey baby, it's good to see you're awake." Jackson stood up, gave her one of his amazing smiles and placed a light kiss on her lips before sitting back down.

April licked her dry lips before speaking "Hi, what happened?"

His beautiful blue\green eyes in April's opinion, met her own and a few minutes of silence pasted before he answered."How much do you remember?"

"Arr..." closing her eyes to think, when she opened them again, she ran her eyes down Jackson's body were her eyes caught sight of his hand."Wait, what happened to your hand?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell what was the last thing that you remember was, it will be easier that way. Then, I'll tell you about the injuries that you have."

"Okay then. The last thing that I remember was Mr. Hunters smashing me up against the wall, then the pain and being so scared, But there is this one other part, it must have happened after because I remember being in your arms and clinging to you and not wanting you to put me down. Then, you told me that everything was going to be alright, and that you were here that, you weren't going anywhere and that nothing was going to hurt me. That's all I can remember until waking up just before."

***

"Okay, I'll go from there then. I was fixing miss Tyrrell's face in the patent bay next to where you were, when I heard you scream. When I heard that scream I don't know what came over me April, my body reacted on instruct and I can't explain it, I just went into protective mode, I ripped open that curtain and saw that he had you up against a wall.

I just snapped and before I knew what I was doing, I ran over to you and ripped him off for you. Then, he was on the floor and I was on top of him throwing punches at his face until Hunt pulled me from him and told me that we'd talk about what happened later and to go to you that, you need me. I swear that if he hadn't pulled me off I wouldn't have stopped.

So I ran over to you, I pushed through all the nurses that were trying to help you, once I got to you, you seemed to know I was there without me having to say a word. You cried out for me and threw your arms around me, so I picked you up, you were shaking so bad that, I knew you must have been going into shock; So I took you into the trauma room and I told them to page, the others, which is where that other bit you remember happened."

Jackson stopped to take a deep breath and to place a kiss on the back of April's hand, which he was still holding on to with his uninjured hand. Before starting again. The whole time that he had been talking, Jackson had been running his thumb over April's knuckles. Which he continued to do.

"Shepherd, Bailey and Meredith come in a few minutes later, so told them what happened and Shepherd did your Neuro obs, he found that you had a small concussion nothing too serious, but he wanted to do a scan to be sure. By this point you had pretty much pasted out. While Shepherd was doing your check Meredith fixed up my hand, she tried to make me leave the room to do it, but I told her I wouldn't leave you that I, would keep my word to you. I begged. So, she fixed it there.

Bailey suspected that you had some cracked ribs on both sides, so they sent you down for a CT and some X-rays.

The CT found nothing, but the X-rays found that you have three cracked ribs on your right side and a couple are badly bruised as well. On your left you have four that are severely bruised; most likely also have some bruising from where that asshole grabbed you.

That's it. Until you woke up." Jackson finished, taking a deep breath after. He leaned down and kissed April for all she was worth. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

***

As Jackson finishes telling April, what had happened after she had gone into shock and passed out and just as they had pulled back from the kiss, Owen walks in.

"Good to see that your awake, Kepner.", Owen said giving her a warm smile as he did so.

"Thank you, Sir"

Owen nodded in response, before turning to Jackson.

"Avery, I've had a talk with the other board members about what happened earlier"

"And what did you's decide on?"

"That given what happened that, you will face three days suspension with no pay starting tomorrow. And, you know I'm sorry about having to suspend you at all, but you know was well as I do that I had to do something.

"Its okay, thank you. I was expecting it to be much worse. But you and I both know I had to do what I did and I would do it again. In a heartbeat."

"I know that and I respect you for protecting your wife. And, the reason that the penalty is so little is that, even through what you did was wrong, you were protecting your wife. I know that if I was in your shoes that, I would have done the same thing. And, so would have the other members of the board."

"Thanks again Chief, I don't know what I would have done to him if you hadn't pulled me from him." Jackson told him as he offered his uninjured hand to the older man.

"You're welcome." Owen replied as he shakes his hand. "And Kepner I don't wanna see you around here after you get discharged for at lest the next two week's."

"But Chief..."

"I don't want to hear it Kepner. You were just injured, you're going to need to rest those ribs, the ER will be just fine without you. I'll make sure of it. So you're going to go home tomorrow and you are going to let your husband take care of you."

"He is right. Babe, you're going to need your rest. So please listen to him." Jackson told her as he shot her a pleading look. "And remember if you don't, I'm the head of the board, so if you don't rest I'll find a way to make sure you do."

"Okay, Chief I'll do it. And, Jackson you know it's not fair to play that card."

"I know it's not, but you love me anyway." Jackson told her before giving her his Avery smile, but not the same one he used for everyone else this one was different, it was the one he only used for April but, only she could tell them apart.

"Yes your lucky I do" she gave him a big smile back. After that Jackson lends down, and places a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, you guys I'll leave you to it. Oh and Avery let me know if you want to take some more time off to stay with April. I know you own the hospital, but I can get someone to cover your patents. Goodnight." with that Owen nodded goodbye to the couple, turned on his heel and left the room.

"Will do Chief, thanks." Jackson called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"It could have been so much worse, Jackson."  
"I know but, what did you expect me to do April, did you expect me to just let you get hurt; your my wife and I love you. it's my job to protect you."

"I'm glad you did what you did, I am so thankful for you. Cause I was so scared. And, I find it sexy and cute all at the same time. But Jackson, you could have lost your job because of me."  
"April I would do what I did any day of the week, for you even if it meant losing everything that I have. You're my wife and I love you so much, I would die for you. I would give up everything that I own for you if it meant that you were safe and with me."

"I think that I just fell more in love with you right now and you know that I would do the same for you. Thank you. I love you so much." she then looked up at him with so much love, adoration and passion in her eyes.  
"I love you too" He told her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. But he was also mindful of her ribs.

April wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, the best she could without causing herself pain, she placed one hand on the back of his head to keeping his lips on hers. Enjoying the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

April never wanted that feeling to end, she loved the way he tasted and the way he felt, it never got old no matter how many times they kissed it still felt as amazing as it did the first time.

Jackson's tongue ran over her bottom lip asking for entry that she gladly gave him. But the kiss stayed soft and sweet although passionate. They kissed softy like that for a few minutes until the need for air became to great and they had to pull apart.

After pulling his lips from hers Jackson's forehead rested against April's looking deeply into her eyes for what seemed like forever. Seeing the same kind of love, passion and even a bit lust and he knew that his own eyes reflected the same thing.

***

Fifteen minutes later Jackson is back in the chair next to April's bed and they have been siting in a comfortable silence. When April breaks it.  
“Hey Jackson, can you do something for me?”  
“Sure, anything”  
“Can you please come and lay with me and hold me?”  
“Anything but that” Jackson tells her shaking his head as if to support his statement more.  
“Why not Jackson? You said you would do anything.”  
“Because I could hurt you and I can't do that.”  
“Please Jackson”  
“I'm sorry baby, I can't.” A few minutes pass in silence before April breaks it again.

"Please Jackson, I know you think that you'll hurt me but you won't. You'll hurt me more if you don't. Please you make me feel safe and you make my pain go away." April knew that he needed this just as much as she did, she needed him to feel safe, loved and relaxed.  
So she would be able to get some sleep and he needed to know that she was all of those things. So she gave him her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

Jackson could never resist those eyes and felt himself starting to cave. He really did want to hold her, it had been a long day. And, he just needed to be close to her, to hold her and to feel her heartbeat. And, her breath against his skin. The only thing that was stopping him was the thought that he could hurt her. And she did just say that he makes her feel safe and makes her pain go away. So he caved.

"Okay, move over but you have to promise me that if you have any extra pain that you'll tell me right away"  
"Promise, now get in here" April told him as she moved very carefully over in the bed.

Jackson gets up from the chair that he had barely moved from all day and takes off his shoes before moving to get into April's bed.  
As gently as he could Jackson climbed in to the bed. He carefully lies his body down next to hers and loosely wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, and I know you need this just as much as I did" April said as she turns her face to face his.  
Jackson buries his head into April's neck and breathes her in before answering. "You're right I did need this, I need to hold you, to really know that your okay. I was so scared, that something was gonna be seriously wrong with you."

"Hey, I'm here and I'm just fine."  
"I know that, I just needed to be sure, and holding you makes me sure and makes it better."  
He kissed her after saying that, it's a soft, slow and gentle kiss filled with love, devotion and all the other pent-up emotions that the day had left them with.

April run her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entry, which he gladly gives her. Their tongues fight for dominance as they explored each others mouths for a few minutes. Before Jackson pulls away when the need for air becomes to great.

A small soft satisfied smile spreads across April's face and she snuggles her face into Jackson neck and moves her body as close to his as she could get without hurting herself. Jackson then moves his chin to rest on the top of her head, April lets out a sleepy sigh at this, letting her eyes fall closed.

"You sleepy?" Jackson asks after hearing her sigh.  
"Mmm"  
"Sleep then, April, you need it and I'll be right here when you wake up."  
"Okay, but only if you sleep too."  
"Okay, Baby I'm going to sleep as well. I love you April."  
"I love you too, Jackson so much. Goodnight" April is almost asleep by this point.  
"Night, Sweetheart." he tells her as he lets his own eyes fall shut. Jackson then slightly tightens his arms around her body before letting himself drift off to sleep.   
With his whole world resting safely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading. Tell me what you think.


End file.
